En completa desventaja
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Cuando iba a responder que no se sentía en desventaja, aparecieron en su cabeza algunas situaciones que en realidad sí podían dejarla peor de lo que pensó. Y Renji tenía la culpa. RenRuki.


**Disclaimer** : Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Si fuera mío, Ulquiorra seguiría vivo y junto con Ichigo y Byakuya estarían aquí conmigo, preferentemente con poca ropa XD

 **Dedicatoria:** A **Nairu Nara** , mi queridísima _nee-chan_ que está más que feliz con la canonización de su adorado RenRuki y que además ama a Renji con todo el corazón (y tiene una obsesión rara con los _cabeza de piña_ ). Esto es para ella, con mucho cariño, de su gemela de otra madre.

* * *

 **En completa desventaja**

―o―

Una vez, Orihime le preguntó a Rukia cómo se habían tornado las cosas ahora que ella y Renji eran pareja. Al parecer, la primera estaba experimentando una etapa de cambios en su relación con Kurosaki Ichigo y necesitaba algún tipo de consejo. O algo así.

Naturalmente, Kuchiki se avergonzó un poco y respondió que _normal_. Después de todo, no era como si su relación hubiera cambiado demasiado. Es decir, seguían ocupándose de sus respectivos cargos sin interferir en el deber del otro, seguían discutiendo dos de cada tres veces que se dirigían palabra y, sobre todo, seguían confiando plenamente el uno en el otro. Lo único realmente distinto era que tendían a hacer ciertas cosas que antes no. Y, bueno, eso. Tampoco quería dar muchos detalles

―Pero, ¿no crees que es genial? Querer a alguien digo. A veces, ¿no sientes como si todo de él te superara, Kuchiki-san? ¿No te sientes como en desventaja en su presencia? ―había insistido la peli naranja, minutos después.

Bien. Inoue era cursi. Extremadamente. Eso la shinigami lo tenía bien en claro, así que, ciertamente, no le sorprendió el brillo que destellaron sus vivaces ojos en cuanto soltó aquello. Se sintió un poco cohibida con tanto derroche de azúcar, pero más tarde simplemente atinó a sonreír. Ella era así: con aquel característico toque de inocencia. Y estaba enamorada de Ichigo hasta la médula.

Pensó un poco en su caso.

¿Sentirse en desventaja? ¿Con Renji?

Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera tan efusiva. Es decir, _no, realmente_ , ¿por qué debería? Si se ponía a analizarlo, diría que el haber sido amigos desde la infancia había contribuido a que se sintiera totalmente en igualdad de condiciones con respecto a él.

Por ejemplo, sabía que siempre ―siempre, siempre― quien ganaba en las múltiples discusiones que tenían por día, era ella. También consideró que, si llegaban a enfrentarse en un combate (que, de hecho, lo hacían esporádicamente), no podía asegurar que ganaría, pero sabía que tenía el potencial para hacerlo. Incluso, para cualquier pequeña disputa (que no incluyera zanpakutōs o algo por el estilo) cuerpo a cuerpo, tenía una increíble confianza en sus habilidades. Así que, a pesar de que él también fuera bastante bueno; estaba segura de que, en cuanto a fuerza, ella no se quedaba atrás para nada.

Sin embargo, cuando iba a responderle a Inoue que no se sentía en desventaja, aparecieron en su cabeza algunas situaciones que en realidad sí podían dejarla así. Puntualmente fueron cinco.

La primera ―y menos relevante, a decir verdad― era su estatura. Decir que Renji le doblaba la altura, era quedarse corto. Pero _en fin_. Aquella no era tanto como una desventaja, porque todos los centímetros que le faltaban Rukia los compensaba con carácter puro y cualidades físicas óptimas.

La segunda ―y más irritante, quizá― se daba cuando lograban conseguir algunas migajas de tiempo libre de sus labores en la _Soul Society_ (lo cual, obviamente, no ocurría muy a menudo), y salían a 'patrullar'. En realidad, caminaban tranquilamente por todo el lugar, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. En ese trayecto, se topaban con un montón de gente. Un montón de aprendices de shinigami y demás. Un montón de _chicas_ , también.

No era como si Abarai Renji fuera el shinigami más codiciado de todo el Seireitei, o algo parecido. Tampoco podía decirse que era un candidato de ensueño (como Kuchiki Byakuya, por ejemplo), o que tenía una fachada lo suficientemente rebelde que pudiera atraer a cualquiera (como Muguruma Kensei o Hisagi Shuuhei) y, mucho menos, que tenía algún admirable o peculiar rasgo físico, llamativo a los ojos femeninos (como el sedoso cabello o la perfecta dentadura de Hirako Shinji). No, nada de eso. Pero era así; atractivo por naturaleza. Altísimo, fuerte, servicial y demasiado amable para su propio bien. Rukia sabía de esas cualidades a la perfección, claro que sí. Y porque sabía, precisamente, era que podía distinguir el tipo de miradas que aquellas novatas dirigían al Teniente del Sexto Escuadrón, cuando los veían caminar juntos (que ella no era invisible). Sí. Era _ese_ (jodido) brillo en los ojos. Y, maldita sea, cuando Renji se detenía, sonreía débilmente y correspondía el saludo; ella casi podía ver cómo las demás brincaban de emoción, internamente.

Bueno, quizá solo estuviera volviéndose paranoica. Pero era todo tan _ya-dejen-de-mirarlo-así_ y luego tan _demonios, no puedo estar sintiendo celos así de patéticos, ¿o sí?_ , para después culminar con un _y tú, Renji, idiota, deja de sonreír tan arrogante, podría simplemente tomarte de las manos y estropear tu momento 'genial', ¿sabes?_ , y sentirse tan ridícula consigo misma, que podría morir de la vergüenza.

Maldición.

La tercera desventaja ―¿en serio tenía que llamarlo así?― era más bien provocada por la sorpresa.

Bueno, la verdad era que siempre supo perfectamente que su ahora pareja era un arduo seguidor de Kuchiki Byakuya. Su capitán (y cuñado). Desde que lo conoció, le tenía una admiración inacabable. Sí, era bien sabido. Pero, aun así, Rukia jamás podría acostumbrarse a verlos mantener aquella relación más cercana ―mínima, ínfima, micrométricamente más cercana―, fuera del trabajo, de un tiempo a esta parte. Nii-sama (como le gustaba llamarlo), con lo reservado y serio que era siempre…, incluso él, parecía apaciguar o ablandar un poco la firmeza de ese duro semblante, cuando se dirigía a él, a Renji. A veces ―solo a veces―, Rukia pensaba que quizá Byakuya pudiera estar algo aliviado por que fuera el pelirrojo con quien ella había decidido compartir la mitad de su vida. Como sea, cada vez que pensaba en ello, terminaba bajando un poco la guardia.

La cuarta ―y más vergonzosa― aparecía durante _ciertas_ noches, cuando _ello_ ocurría… o iba a ocurrir. Cuando a Rukia le entraban ganas de tomar la iniciativa y Renji le dejaba hacerlo, adoptando una postura sumisa y relajada, esperando a que ella hiciera todo el trabajo por él. Desconcertándola un poco en el acto. Porque, a pesar de que el carácter de la mujer era increíblemente demandante, nunca estaría lo suficientemente inmunizada contra él y su afán de cederle repentinamente el control. Y, a causa de ello, siempre terminaba de la misma manera.

«Hoy haré y seré todo lo que tú quieras», le decía y la dejaba paralizada por míseros segundos, en los que aprovechaba y volvía a invertir lugares antes de que ella lo notara siquiera. Antes de que cumpliera con su cometido. Ya estaba allí, aprisionándola y haciéndola temblar. Y la besaba en los labios y en el cuello, y le mordisqueaba la espalda y los pequeños hombros, y aspiraba su dulce aroma a canela y a sol. Rukia, entonces, ya no sabía si el cosquilleo en el rostro era por la respiración de Renji, o la suya propia; y estaba casi cien por ciento segura de que él iba a ser capaz de escuchar cómo el latir frenético de su corazón le martillaba el pecho con euforia, y cómo en su mente le exigía que no se detuviera. Que la hiciera delirar. Y, cielos, qué expuesta y vulnerable se sentía. Pero ¿y qué? Si se trataba de Renji, estaba bien.

Y, maldito Renji. _Maldito, maldito, maldito_. Terminaba perdonándolo y cayendo en su juego una y otra vez.

Y, al fin, la quinta situación no solo la dejaba en una enorme desventaja, sino que además era su _debilidad_. Porque resaltaba el hecho de que Renji podía ser inexperto y algo torpe, tener muchísimos defectos y cometer un centenar de errores (tantos como ella), pero había algo en lo que realmente era bueno: ser papá.

Ichika era una niña temperamental, carismática y ruidosa, a veces engreída y algo caprichosa. Pero era su hija. Era fuerte e independiente… Era su debilidad. De Renji. Él era _distinto_ cuando se trataba de ella.

La reprendía si era necesario, le daba consejos, le enseñaba a pelear, la defendía siempre que escapaba por ahí y Rukia empezaba a regañarla, la protegía. Le perdonaba todas y cada una de sus travesuras, incluso cuando todo era un caos y tenía que dejar su trabajo para ir a buscarla -ganándose una mirada molesta de Byakuya y el llamado de atención de los demás capitanes- y, así, tratar de retenerla en un jodido sitio. El brillo en su mirada era distinto cuando la veía crecer más y más. Se lo notaba increíblemente entusiasmado. Se enorgullecía de tenerla. Y eso a Rukia la oprimía por dentro.

Porque, así como cuando lo vio cargar a su pequeña por primera vez, apenas al segundo de que ésta naciera, con miedo, mil dudas y el nerviosismo a flor de piel, Rukia podía distinguir sus expresiones de felicidad. Y Renji era feliz con ella. Cuando, de pequeña, la vio sonreír, mientras dejaba, a regañadientes, que terminara de hacerle distintas trenzas un tanto ridículas, en su demasiado encrespado cabello rojo; o cuando la vio -más tarde- obtener el puntaje más alto entre los novatos allí, en la Sociedad de las Almas. Cuando subía a su hombro... era dichoso. Y Rukia, que solía considerarse una mujer bastante no-sentimental, no podía con aquella dicha. Realmente no podía. La desarmaba y la volvía a acomodar.

Renji... tan tonto y cabeza hueca, y atractivo y amable... era un padre increíble. La dejaba en una inmensa desventaja al poner al descubierto aquella faceta. Seguro ni podría imaginárselo, siquiera.

Entonces, poniendo nuevamente los pies sobre la tierra y suspirando nostálgicamente, Rukia, al salir de su letargo, decidió al fin responder la pregunta de Orihime:

―Un poco, sí ―dudó―. Umh, bueno, solo a veces ―sentenció, sin poder tragarse el orgullo por completo.

Inoue sonrió y la abrazó.

Y tras la puerta de la amplia cocina de la residencia Kurosaki, un sonriente Renji, que acababa de oír el cuestionamiento de su amiga y la respuesta tan tardía de su amada, se preguntó internamente por qué debió pensarlo tanto antes de contestar.

¿Sería Rukia capaz de notar también todas las grandes ventajas que mantenía sobre él?

Si, remotamente, lo sospechaba siquiera... Renji estaba acabado.

Quizá algún día decidieran confesarse mutuamente todo aquello. Acabarían bastante sorprendidos. Eso seguro.

 **―** **Fin―**

 **Nota:** Debo decir que me ha sorprendido muchísimo el final de Bleach, considerando que no sigo el manga hace un bueeen tiempo. Bueno, tampoco me afectó mucho, porque mis gustos con las parejas eran de lo más variados (RenRuki, IchiRuki, IchiHime, UlquiHime…). Solo puedo decir que adoro a Ichika, es divina. Y esto simplemente surgió, ni yo sé lo que es; pero espero haya sido de su agrado.

Hace mil años que no rondo por este fandom, así que estoy algo perdida, la verdad uwu.

En fin, si les ha gustado aunque sea un poco, ya saben qué hacer.

¡Besos!

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
